


Never provoke an Angel

by 68hawkeye_fan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, Team Free Will, Tony Stark needs a conscience - he has none, Tony Stark should go to hell for his crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68hawkeye_fan/pseuds/68hawkeye_fan
Summary: Tony Stark wants to recruit an angel for the accords because his side is more than a little understaffed and sends out a summon.Castiel asks the Winchester to go with him. After Team Free Will meets Tony Stark they are less than impressed with Tony Stark’s recruitment tactics.And Tony Stark should really be more respectful to an angel of the Lord and the two deadliest hunter of the world.





	Never provoke an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover I'm so proud. I always wanted to write a crossover with Supernatural and than I had this idea.
> 
> I fell in love with Supernatural and Dean Winchester in the episode with the shapeshifter in the first season and I love this series till today. It is my all-time favourite closely followed by Stargate Atlantis and Agents of Shield.
> 
> This is before Charlie dies and after Castiel gets his grace back. I must confess I’m not really sure if the sequence of events is correct, it is time I watch the complete series again.
> 
> There are for my taste too many stories who pretend that “Team Free Will” is on the side of the government and the accords which is simply ridiculous.   
> This guys told heaven and hell that they prefer to write their own destiny and they derailed their plans for them.   
> Both Winchesters and Castiel are shown as the ultimate rebels and then they would follow voluntary the rules of the government which prevents them from saving and helping people? Yeah, right!!!

Dean and Sam were in the bunker und still searched for a method to liberate Dean from the mark of Cain. Dean did lose control over his violent urges more and more every day and to watch this happen to his strong brother was really terrifying for Sam.

Suddenly chimed the doorbell and then Castiel came down the spiral staircase. 

“Oh hey, Cas, I thought you were on the road to reacquaint yourself with your grace”, said Sam startled.

“That was my plan but I got summoned from a source which surprised me a little and I wanted to ask for your opinion”, replied Castiel weary.

“Want something to eat or drink, Castiel?” asked Dean.

“No, thank you,” Castiel said and sat down. “I know that you both not always follow the news of the normal world but you surely have heard of the Avengers, correct?”

“You mean New York, Invasion through a bunch of Aliens?” asked Dean.

“A Murderbot who wants to obliterate humanity, invented from Tony Stark”, added Sam.

“A poison gas bomb in Lagos, detonated through a Hydra Agent on a busy market place and Scarlet Witch managed to reduce the death toll to only twelve. Now that is finally a witch which I would feel honoured to meet”, said Dean admiring.

“The Sokovia Accords”, Sam twisted his mouth. As a former law student he didn’t like what he had read about the Accords and their violation of human rights. “The splitting of the Avengers.”

“And the really cool Avengers are now on the run”, continued Dean with the enumeration. “What would I give to meet Captain America, Hawkeye or the Black Widow?” 

Castiel smiled a little. “Ok, you follow current world affairs, at least as far as the Avengers are concerned. I was summoned by Tony Stark.”

Sam whistled. “What does he want from you?”

“The more interesting question for me is, how does he knows you, Cas?” asked Dean perplexed. 

“He doesn’t know me, the summon was a general call, not addressed to a particular angel. My brothers and sisters will of course not react, first is Stark not an acceptable vessel and second they don’t have much interest in human conflicts”, explained Castiel patiently.

“Why do you want to meet him?” asked Sam curious.

Castiel hesitated before he answered reluctantly. “There is someone on the way to Earth. I want to know what the Avengers know about this threat.”

“There is someone on the way to us?” asked Dean shocked. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“There is nothing you can do, you specialize in a different kind of threat and especially now you have other things on your mind”, replied Castiel honestly and looked worried at Dean.

“Ok I can see your reasons”, admitted Dean to Castiel. “But why are you than coming to us?”

“I lack sometimes an understanding for human feelings and motivations and what I have heard about Stark worries me. I fear to make a mistake if I meet him without human support”, admitted Castiel reluctantly.

“Yes I have heard that Stark can be very manipulative and ruthless.” Sam hesitated. “It is good that you ask for help, he would perhaps have steamrolled you.”

Castiel looked comforted. “So you two will come with me?”

“Of course, Cas”, answered Dean and Sam nodded. “How do you want to travel?”

“I want to make a grand entrance and I want to take me with you”, said Castiel.

“Oh great, another week with constipation”, replied Dean resigned but stood up. Sam followed the example of his brother.

“We must go outside, as you know I can’t travel from inside of the bunker.”

Dean and Sam followed Castiel outside.

*****

Tony Stark paced through the living room of his penthouse. He didn’t believe in angels but meanwhile he was so desperate to find someone who did fight for him that he was now grasping for straws. A source had told him about a secret war between angels and gave him a ritual to call one of them. He did everything as described but there was no reaction. Stark had to admit he was disappointed.

Suddenly began the lights to flicker and Stark heard something like the flutter of wings when three beings appeared in Stark's living room.

The shortest being, wearing a suit and a trench coat, introduced himself. “I’m Castiel, an angel of the lord. You summoned us, what do you want?”

The two other angels were much taller and looked more like blue collar workers, Stark dismissed them instantly. “I want to recruit you and your brothers to fight as Avengers for me.”

Castiel scoffed. “My sisters and brothers don’t fight for humans and certainly not under their command.”

“I thought you were warriors?” asked Stark arrogant.

“We are but human wars are usually below our dignity. For which war do you want our help?” asked Castiel a counter question.

“After the betrayal of the other Avengers who are now rogue, I seek new fighters who fight under the jurisdiction of the Accords.”

Castiel frowned disapprovingly. “It was you alone who betrayed his teammates and who stabbed them more than once in the back.”

"How do you want to know that?" asked Stark insolently.

“I know everything about you then I see your soul. So you want only our help because of your petty human politics and not because there is a specific threat you fear?” clarified Castiel with a bored voice.

“They are not petty”, replied Stark, a little shaken by the remark over his soul.

“They are actually as petty as you”, spoke the shorter of the other angels for the first time. “Come, Cas, let us go! Stark has no interest in saving people, he only wants to help his own agenda. We have more important things to do.”

“You are right, Dean, it was a waste of time to come here”, replied Castiel and turned to go.

“Hey, Cassie, you didn’t even hear me out”, protested Stark and saw satisfied that Castiel stopped and turned back to him.

Castiel tilted his head and asked, “How did you call me?”

“Cassie”, replied Stark pleased with the reaction of the angel.

Faster than Stark‘s eyes could follow stood Castiel before him, put his hand around the throat and raised Stark in the air without apparent effort. “Dean and Sam have the right to call me by nicknames, you don’t.”

Stark struggled and tried to activate his suit but it didn’t react.

“Your ridiculous suit won’t help you against an angel of the lord, human. Your AI is also deactivated, it can’t help you. You are all alone.”

Stark slowly turned red in the face as he began to suffocate.

“Cas, let him down, we humans need air to breathe”, talked the tallest of the men for the first time.

Castiel shrugged and let Stark fall down. “He is very bad-mannered and disrespecting, he needed a lesson, Sam.”

“I agree, Cas, but we don’t kill humans if we don’t have to”, replied Sam softly.

Stark laid on the floor desperately gasping for air, the three men looking down on him. “You are not an angel?” asked he disbelieving.

“No, Dean and I are humans. You are very lucky that Cas is one of the nicer angels, others would have killed you without hesitation.” Sam looked down without much sympathy or pity.

“Yeah, most of them don’t like humans very much”, agreed the other human, looking very amused. He reminded Stark of Barton, he had the same attitude and sarcastic voice.

Stark scrambled to his feet. “You will pay for this, I will hunt you down. You will never know peace.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and for the second time within a few minutes was someone faster than Stark could follow. With an arm against his throat pressed Dean Stark against the next wall.   
“It seems you need a second lesson. You believe you can intimidate us? We fought against more monster than you can imagine. We fought against demons and angels, we told heaven and hell to go and fuck themselves.   
We saved more humans than you ever will and we stopped the apocalypse more than once. We went to hell, heaven and purgatory and we all more died than once.”

“You look very alive to me”, replied Stark and was relieved that Dean took care to let him breathe. He looked in the eyes of the man and shuddered, there was something not human and eerie in them what scared him to death. 

“I’m hard to kill and if you know what is good for you, you better shut up”, said Dean matter-of-factly. It wasn’t even a threat but merely a statement.

“I don’t believe in hell”, replied Stark defiant and childish.

“You don’t have too, Tony Stark, then hell believes in you “, said Castiel and looked at him seriously. “Did you really think your actions and crimes would have no consequences for you?   
It may be true that your money and your influence protects you here on Earth before the consequences of your despicable deeds but your judgement will come in your afterlife. Your crimes tarnished your soul.”

“Phew, there is no such thing as an afterlife and even if, I will come out on top as usual”, boasted Stark prideful.

Dean started to laugh. “Man, are you in for a rough awakening.” He let go of Stark and looked at him almost pityingly.

“Yes, Crowley will eat him for breakfast”, agreed Sam.

“Did I hear my name?” asked a voice with a Scottish accent. 

“Oh great, you were all that was missing here”, groaned Dean.

“Crowley, what are you doing here?” asked Sam equally annoyed.

“I was curious what Stark wanted from Castiel or should I better say, what he wanted from an angel”, answered Crowley.

“Did you make a deal with him?” asked Dean suspicious.

“No, I didn’t. I will see him soon enough and I already reserved a nice cell for him and his partner in crime Ross.” Crowley cackled. “It is direct next to Hitler's. You will have so much time to speak about how much you like fascism and how you are superior and smarter than anyone else. Of course that is only in-between screams when my demons play with you.” 

“So Hitler is not walking on earth as a demon?” asked Sam curious.

Crowley looked Stark up and down. “No, Moose, and he never will. Even hell has standards and he faces eternal punishment as will Tony Stark. See you, Dean.”

“Bye, Crowley”, replied Dean dryly. Crowley vanished. 

“Who was that?” asked Stark, now much more subdued.

“That is the king of hell”, explained Dean laconic. “And he is a pain in the ass but it seems you will get to know him really well.”

“Yes it seems he has a special interest in you”, agreed Sam and looked contemplative.

“Is that good?” asked Stark hopeful.

“No”, answered Dean, Sam and Castiel together.

Stark gulped. “Is there a way to change my fate?” To meet the king of hell had more than shaken him.

“There is always a way if you truly repent and make amends”, answered Castiel kindly. 

“What kind of amends?” asked Stark although he already knew the answer.

“Stand by your crimes, apologise to your teammates for all your wrong doings. And it would really be a good idea to give away your blood money you earned with your weapons.”

“And you should start with Sokovia”, said Dean, “it was devastated because you build Ultron.”

“The Accords have to go too”, said Sam, “they are a crime against humanity and a serious infringement of human rights.”

“And what is important you have to be truly repent or anything else would be in vain, lip service will not suffice here”, said Castiel. “And you don’t have much time then there is a threat on the way to Earth that requires all Avengers to work together. You alone will never be strong enough and do not even think about let Peter Parker fight for you again.  
Next to the betrayal of Clint Barton’s family to his enemies because he wasn’t on your side was it your worst crime to blackmail a fourteen year old child to fight for you. You let an enhanced human fight for his enslavement and that of millions other humans and you didn’t even told him what he was fighting for.”

Dean frowned and the way he looked now at Stark promised nothing good. He really didn’t like it if someone used the family of a man to take revenge on him. And as an adult man to blackmail a child to fight for something like the accords didn’t make him very happy either.

Castiel and Sam changed looks, they both recognised the warning signs. If they let Dean longer in the vicinity of Stark, would Stark never get the chance to change for the better.

“We will go now”, proclaimed Castiel, he touched Sam and Dean and they did go as they had come.

They left behind a Tony Stark who had a lot to think about.

*****

A few hours later as Sam and Castiel were alone, asked Sam: “And do you think that Stark will change his ways and will be saved from hell?”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t know, there are many things that speak again him but it wouldn’t be the first time a human has surprised me.”

“Let us then hope for him, that he takes our warnings and advices to heart”, replied Sam.


End file.
